


an easy ending, a happy ending

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suatu hari, di masa yang akan datang, Shintarou akan mengingat banyak hal (terutama mengenai Takao Kazunari).</p>
            </blockquote>





	an easy ending, a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pindanglicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/gifts).



> 1) terima kasih tak terhingga diberikan kepada @sennoitsuwari di twitter, karena tanpa kekangenannya terhadap takamido, drabble ini tidak akan pernah dibuat. love you so much, aisu! makasih sudah mau dipenuhi mention-nya semalam huehehe!  
> 2) udah lama ga kasih giveaway(?), jadi ini buat rin (pindanglicious di FFN) hihihi~

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **HAPPEN ENDING (** **헤픈엔딩)** yang dibawakan oleh _EPIK HIGH_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Mungkin, suatu saat nanti, ketika mereka sudah tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk berdua, ketika kolega-kolega Shintarou bertanya asal setelah sesi minum ramai-ramai di bar, bertanya mengenai apa,  _apa_  alasan seseorang yang terlihat sulit menolerir presensi lain tersebut bisa tinggal seatap dengan sosok lain yang sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang, mungkin bila saat itu tiba nanti, Shintarou akan mengingat ini:

Pada suatu ketika, dulu sekali di tahun-tahun yang telah lampau, ada sudut bibir yang terangkat tulus, cerocosan yang panjang namun tak pernah lagi mengganggu pendengarannya, tulang pipi yang kentara ketika pemiliknya tertawa, perak dengan kilat kebiruan yang kadangkala berbinar antusias, senyuman yang terlalu lebar untuk disunggingkan, dan di atas segala-galanya, penerimaan akan dirinya yang dikatakan sebagai seseorang yang sulit menoleransi presensi lain di sekitarnya. (Padahal tidak,  _tidak_  sejak satu presensi hadir dalam hidupnya dan memberinya lapang pandang baru.)

(dan mungkin, yang sungguh-sungguh di atas segala-galanya, adalah kesediaan untuk menerima hatinya yang entah sejak kapan telah terpikat.)

Lalu, ketika tanya itu dilontarkan, diulangi kembali oleh rekan-rekan yang memandangnya penasaran, Shintarou akan menjawab ini dalam kepalanya:

_Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak jatuh untuk seorang Takao Kazunari?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah dibuka loh! ayo berpartisipasi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/pollingifa14) sebab satu suara sangat berarti! ;)


End file.
